


Together Again

by Ace_Loric



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Afterlife, Almost Father-Son, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Five is not a traitor, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Post-Series, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Loric/pseuds/Ace_Loric
Summary: ****SPOILERS of Return to Zero****A much needed conversation between Rey and Five after the series.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really know why I wrote this but I did lmao I guess I just thought he needed someone to comfort him. It’s my first fic so if you have any advice, I’d love to hear it! It’s mostly dialogue between the two.

“Looks like our legacies are good for something,” I said to Ran with a genuine smile, just moments before the world disappeared. Now I’m standing alone on an island. Everything has a slight glow to it, including myself. I guess this is the afterlife. Alone on an island again. I look around at my surroundings and realize this is the last island I was with Rey on. 

Rey. Why isn’t he here? There’s no one here. I don’t know why I expected any more than this. I betrayed practically everyone I knew in life, of course they’re not going to be here. Great. Now I really am going to be eternally alone. I thought the afterlife was supposed to be good.

“Five.”

Did someone just say my name or am I imagining things? I’m stuck here alone and I’m going crazy, wonderful.

“Five,” a voice comes from behind me, a little louder this time. I look behind me and am hit with a wall of emotions. Relief, happiness, guilt, shame, anger, everything. “Rey?” This can’t be real.

Rey responds by smiling and opening his arms. In an instant I’m in them. I didn’t know you could cry in the afterlife. “Rey, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. For everything,” I say between sobs. 

“Hey, hey, Five, it’s okay,” Rey says gently while hugging me, rubbing my back.

I pull away a bit to look at him “no it’s not!” I snap, coming out louder and angrier than I mean it too. I can’t stop the tears from falling. I’m so weak. Or at least that’s what the Mogadorians taught me.

“Come,” Rey says as he puts his hand on my back and guides me to the shore of the ocean. “Sit.” He adds. I do and he sits next to me. He puts his arm around me and we sit in silence for a moment, tears finally slowing their fall from my face.

“Why are you here?” I ask, trying to figure out why he’s even seeing me in the afterlife. “I betrayed you. I betrayed Lorien“

“Mistakes were made, that’s life. Everyone makes mistakes, Five. I know I certainly made mistakes, keeping you away from society so long. I was just trying to protect you, but I was wrong about that.” Rey says, trying to be reassuring.

“It’s a pretty big mistake to join your enemy that’s been hunting you your entire life.”

“They manipulated you, Five. They knew you were alone and vulnerable and they preyed on that. They fed you lies because Setrakus Ra could see into a future where you worked with him, even if he would never let let that happen. That meant there was doubt in your mind about the Loric history. He saw that and used it. He used you. That’s what the Mogs do, don’t blame yourself.”

“But how could I have been so naive to question everything you taught me? To let myself get so far into my head about that, that it was so easy for me to be manipulated? People died at my hands. My friends, my only friends. I killed my only friends in life.”

Rey pulls me in closer, “you were a child, you were 13 and alone in a world where everything could be something that wanted you dead. You had no one to look up to for guidance on what to do, so when you found someone that was nice to you and took you in, you got stuck there. You didn’t want to be alone again, I get it. You really can’t blame yourself. Forgive yourself.”

“But the deaths I caused, how is that forgivable? Those were directly from my own hands.”

“Okay, but those hands were guided by the Mogadorians and your will to survive. And besides, look at what you just did. You sacrificed your life so that Lorien could continue. You saved your people. You saved the future of Lorien. That’s something to be proud of. I’d say that just about makes up for everything. I’m proud of you, buddy.” Rey says, looking at me with smile.

I smile back at him and look down at my fidgeting hands in my lap, mulling over what he said. 

“So you saw what I just did with my Legacies?” I ask after a while, looking back up at him.

“I did, you’re a strong Garde. You have incredible control over your legacies.” He says with a hint sadness from not being around to train me himself.

“You have no idea what it means to hear that from you,” I say, thinking about how many times I wanted to show him my Legacies. 

Rey squeezes my shoulder comfortingly. It is comforting. At least I know he saw me use my Legacies. Not only that, but he’s proud of me somehow. He always seems to know what I need to hear. I missed that. We sit for another few minutes before he asks “so, do you want to go see the others?”

I frown at him, “who?”

“Eight, Ethan, the other Cépans, anyone you want to see.”

“They probably wouldn’t want to see me.” 

“Well I know Eight understands. I explained what you went through, what led you to that point. The other Loric understand too. I’m sure Ethan would as well.”

I look out at the ocean and think about confronting Ethan, Eight and the rest of the Loric. I sigh. “I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet. I’ve missed this,” I say, gesturing to sitting on the beach with Rey and his arm still around me.

“That’s alright. Whenever you’re ready. I’ve missed this too buddy.” He smiles, I smile back and we look at the ocean together again.


End file.
